Project Summary/Abstract ? Administration, Meeting Coordination and Stakeholder Engagement This portion of the proposal relates to the management of interactions within the UNC/ACMG/Geisinger/Kaiser research group, as well collaboration among the three connected U41 proposals. We will leverage the ACMG's expertise in meeting coordination to arrange the majority of in-person and web-connected meetings for the consortium. In addition, this section describes a set of outreach activities designed to gain input from stakeholders, contextualize ClinGen products for a variety of end users, and enhance dissemination of the resource.